


Case 2: Brothers in Death

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [2]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Lewis takes this one, a new case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: After the death of the Vulture gang's leader. Lewis finds some unusual people along those who hated the victim. Would he find out who is the killer or will there be a war at stake?
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 1





	1. Brothers in Death: Chapter 1

The case starts in the evening; the gang is talking about the last case in which Joshua Milf had gone crazy. 

Vivi Yukino: Let’s see what we got. Joshua Milf went insane and attacked both Lucy Malls and Justin Blane. According to Danny, he didn’t have anything in his system. So, what really made him go crazy?

Lewis Pepper: I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon enough. (Lewis’s phone rings.) Ah, I got to take this. Hello? Yes, I’m Lewis. Uh-huh. Alright, I’ll be there.

Vivi Yukino: Who called you? 

Lewis Pepper: The department. They said that they found a body in the Vulture’s territory. 

Vivi Yukino: The Vultures? Aren’t they that dangerous gang roaming in the Rural Town. 

Lewis Pepper: Yep, and they want me to investigate. 

Vivi Yukino: Good luck, Lewis. I’ll continue investigating Joshua’s abnormal behavior.

At the Vulture's garage, Lewis finds the victim lying on their back. There’s a strange, red line across his neck. Although he’s black he is pale. The victim is also male, bald, and wears a dirty jacket with a shirt with a picture of a vulture and a pair of blue jeans. Lewis also finds a dog tag that has the engraving scratched off and a threatening letter. 

Lewis Pepper: Oh dear, that guy is dead alright. Look at his neck, it’s no mystery he’s been strangled to death, but with what? I also found a dog tag, but it looks like the name was scratched off. I can find a deeper engraving and see who it belongs to. That note looks like a death threat to the victim. “You’ll die without breath or honor.” This has to be from the killer. That sounds familiar; maybe Mystery can tell me what the phrase might be from. I may have just started, but I can tell this’ll be a quick case. 

He sends the body to Danny and the note to Mystery. Lewis then analyzes the dog tag. He revealed that the name was “T-Rex.”

Lewis Pepper: Huh, so the dog tag belongs to a certain T-Rex. What a weird name, it says here his real name is Tyrone Rexuis. I hope this Tyrone can tell me who the victim is. 

Tyrone Rexuis is male, black, age 35, has black dreadlocks, brown eyes, is 5.8 tall, and weighs 156 pounds. 

He finds Tyrone outside the garage. 

Lewis Pepper: Are you Tyrone Rexuis?

Tyrone Rexuis: Actually, it’s T-Rex. I like to keep it short and cool. Anyway, what are you doing here, dog? This is our territory.

Lewis Pepper: Well, there has been a murder in your gang’s garage. (shows a picture) Do you know who this man is?

Tyrone Rexuis: Aw Man! Not RC! He was our leader, man! 

Lewis Pepper: RC? Can you give me a full name?

Tyrone Rexuis: Ray Carter. He's the one who's been ruling this gang for years.

Lewis Pepper: I see. When was the last time you saw your leader?

Tyrone Rexuis: Well it was hours ago when we hit up at the strip club down the road. Man, it was lit there. 

Lewis Pepper: Alright, if the victim went to the strip club, then that's where I’ll be next. 

Tyrone Rexuis: I hope you find whoever did this or I swear to god...

Lewis Pepper: Just stay here and don’t cause a scene. 

Lewis then went to the strip club a few blocks away from the Vulture’s hideout. There, he found some cash with a note and a purse.

Lewis Pepper: If Vivi finds out I’ve been here, she’ll kill me. Let's see what I found. There is some cash left out with a note. It says, “Take care with these. From RC.” I’m guessing Ray Carter is the one who made the note. Hopefully, I can dust for some fingerprints. And what is this purse doing here by itself? Whoever it is, doesn’t know how to keep things safe. I can probably search through it and see who it belongs to.

Lewis dusted the fingerprints on the note.

Lewis Pepper: Now that I got full fingerprints, let’s see who touched this note. 

Lewis scanned the fingerprints and found out that the person who touched it was a woman named Lollipop.

Lewis Pepper: So, the victim gave the money to Lollipop. These are some strange names I’m getting. Let’s see if this Lollipop knew the victim well. 

Before Lewis did that he searched through the purse to find a wallet that contained an ID card. 

Lewis Pepper: So the purse belongs to Jessica Carter. She must be related to the victim. I guess I have to tell her the news of her relative’s death. 

At the backroom of the strip club, Lewis finds Lollipop who is putting on her makeup.

Lollipop is female, white, age 23, blue eyes, blonde hair, 5.4 tall, and 134 weight.

Lollipop: Hey there sugar, what can I do for you?

Lewis Pepper: Umm, well. Right, I’m looking into the murder of Ray Carter. Did you know him well?

Lollipop: RC’s dead? Well that’s not a surprise, he had made a lot of enemies in the past. Especially those Roadkills. 

Lewis Pepper: Well I found some cash with a note to you. How loyal was he to you?

Lollipop: Oh, very. He was such a mama’s boy. He would get stuff for me like whiskey and cash. Then I give him a special surprise at the end.

Lewis Pepper: Well, I really don’t want to hear anymore of that. But, thank you for your cooperation, Lollipop.

Lollipop: Anytime, and if you want to see me again, I’ll be right here. 

At Jessica’s apartment, Lewis knocked on her door. 

Jessica Carter is female, black, age 34, green eyes, brown hair, height is 5.6, and she weighs 136.

Jessica Carter: I’m off work. If you need an appointment, I’ll be available through Tuesdays and Fridays. 

Lewis Pepper: I’m not here for an appointment. It’s about a relative of yours, Ray Carter.

Jessica Carter: Great, what has my brother been up to this time? 

Lewis Pepper: Well, he was murdered just a few hours ago.

Jessica Carter: He’s dead!? My only brother is dead!? (Starts crying) 

Lewis Pepper: I know it’s hard for you, but can you help me on who would harm your brother?

Jessica Carter: I don’t know really. He usually makes a lot of enemies. I’ll think of something later. But right now, I need to make some phone calls about his death. 

At the HQ in the library where Lewis finds Mystery reading a book.

Mystery Yukino: So why exactly, am I a historian and a physcologist?

Lewis Pepper: Well, you’re the oldest and wise. Plus, you can sense emotions from other people.

Mystery Yukino: I can see that. So, I researched that note you gave me and it reminded me of my family. 

Lewis Pepper: How so?

Mystery Yukino: Well, I found a book called Brothers in Arms. In this book, two brothers go on an adventure to find their missing parents only to realize that one of the brothers killed them. Your quote “You’ll die without breath and honor.” is based on revenge and mistrust. It seems that your killer chose this quote for a specific reason. But I can tell you the only way they knew this quote was if they read the book.

Lewis Pepper: So the killer reads Brothers in Arms. They better hope they can read it in prison. 

Lewis went to the morgue to see what Danny found on the body.

Danny Lin: Hey, Lewis. I got a question. If I want to date, what would be my first impression?

Lewis Pepper: I’ll tell you later but right now, I need to know what you found on Ray’s body. 

Danny Lin: Well your hunches were right about the strangulation. It seems like the killer came up from behind the victim and strangled him there. But, the killer’s choice of weapon was interesting. From looking at the marks on his neck, I can conclude that the killer used some sort of large chain to kill him.

Lewis Pepper: I’ll look for that chain. Anything else? 

Danny Lin: Well, I found some sort of substance on the victim’s neck. The killer wanted to look for a pulse. Because of that, Samantha had told me that the substance was whiskey. But not just any whiskey. Old John Whiskey. It’s very rich and pure, something for a veteran whiskey drinker.

Lewis Pepper: So the killer drinks Old John Whiskey. It’ll be their last drink before they get sent off. 

Lewis writes it down and goes back to the lobby.

Lewis Pepper: Let’s see what I got so far. Ray Carter was found dead in a garage, strangled to death. His buddy T-Rex is shocked about his death. He was the leader of the Vultures. Both Lollipop and his sister Jessica said that he made a lot of enemies, mostly the Roadkills. I don’t know who really killed Ray Carter but I need more clues. 

Vivi Yukino: Hey Lewis, we have a problem.

Lewis Pepper: What’s going on?

Vivi Yukino: The Vultures and The Roadkills are having a showdown. They’re going to start a gang war!


	2. Brothers in Death: Chapter 2

Case 2: Brothers in Death: Chapter 2  
Lewis Pepper: So, what do I have so far? Ray Carter was found murdered, strangled to death. The suspects said that he made a lot of enemies but there’s not enough motive to know who killed him.  
Vivi Yukino: We have a problem Lewis. The Vultures think that the Roadkills killed their leader. They are going to start a gang war!  
Lewis Pepper: That’s not good! I need to stop them before things get worse.

At the entrance of the Roadkills:  
Tyrone Rexuis: Give up Tiago! I know you killed RC!  
Santa de Tiago: I don’t know what you're talking about! I didn’t lay a hand on that wretch!  
Tyrone Rexuis: Don’t lie to me! (Pulls out gun) You got ten seconds or I’m shooting!  
Santa de Tiago: (Pulls out gun) I can play that game too!  
Lewis Pepper: Hey! Both of you put your guns down now!  
Tyrone Rexuis: Not until he confesses!  
Santa de Tiago: I didn’t kill him!  
Lewis Pepper: That enough! If you don’t put those guns down, the police force is going to deal with you.  
Tyrone Rexuis: Fine. (Puts gun down)  
Santa de Tiago: (Puts gun down)  
Lewis Pepper: Good, now both of you get out of here. That was a close one. One more second and there would have been chaos. You know, I should search for clues. There could be a chance Tyrone is right.  
Lewis looks around the Roadkill entrance and finds a book and a police badge.  
Lewis Pepper: Hmm, it's the book “Brothers in Arms” that Mystery was talking about. It seems to have a weird stain; I should collect it. And what is this police badge doing here? Maybe the code on the bottom can show me who it belongs to. I should talk to that Tiago guy, maybe he knows the victim well.  
Lewis analyzes the stain on the book.  
Lewis Pepper: I hope Samantha can figure out what this stain is.  
Lewis sends the stain to Samantha as he analyzes the code on the badge.  
Lewis Pepper: The badge belongs to Earl Weston. I wonder how his badge got here. I should ask him.  
Before Lewis did that, he talked to Santa de Tiago  
Tiago is male, hispanic, age 45, gray eyes, black hair, 5.7 tall, and weighs 167.  
Santa de Tiago: Look, I didn’t want to start a fight, amigo. That crazy knucklehead kept saying I was a killer.  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll be the judge of that. You knew that Ray Carter was dead. What did you think about him?  
Santa de Tiago: Ray was nothing but a weak fool. He thought that he was king of the world. Even if we were the two people alive, I wouldn’t give him a drop of my special Old Johns Whisky.  
Lewis Pepper: Alright, that's all I need. Don’t go anywhere, I might need you again.  
Lewis Pepper went to the police department to talk to Officer Weston.  
Eral Weston was male, white, age 38, green eyes, blonde hair, 5.7 tall, and weighed 145.  
Lewis Pepper: Earl Weston?  
Earl Weston: That’s me. And you must be the Mystery Skulls. I’ve heard about your last case and I’m very impressed at what you did.  
Lewis Pepper: Thanks. I found your badge in front of the Roadkill territory.  
Earl Weston: Ah, thank you so much. I was looking for this everywhere. To be honest, I thought I was going to get fired if I lost this.  
Lewis Pepper: I was wondering what it was doing there in the first place.  
Earl Weston: I was scoping out the place to see if any of the gangs were doing something illegal. Well, let's say it was so long, that I was glad I bought a copy of Brothers in Arms. Though I think I misplaced that too.  
Lewis Pepper: Ok. If you do have something else. Come see me then. 

Lewis went back to the HQ to see if Samantha had the sample ready.  
Samantha Romenz: So Lewis, before you died. Did you used to moisturize your skin?  
Lewis Pepper: Can’t say I have, why?  
Samantha Romenz: That’s what the substance in the book was. I found traces of Sodium PCA, Ceramides, and other antioxidants. Those are common ingredients in lotion.  
Lewis Pepper: They use lotion. I hope the killer doesn’t slip their way out of this.  
He puts it down on the notebook.  
Lewis Pepper: I should take another look at the strip club for more clues.  
Lewis goes to the strip club and finds a faded documented sheet and a broken whiskey bottle.  
Lewis Pepper: This will be the last time I come here. So, let's see here, a broken bottle? I wonder what it is and this sheet looks faded. Dusting it off would help seeing the words on them. 

Lewis fixes the glass bottle.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s an Old John Whisky bottle, and there seems to be some substance on the top. I should collect a sample.  
He collects the sample.  
Lewis Pepper: Now I got it, Samantha can tell me what it is.  
Lewis then sends the sample to Samantha of the paper.  
Lewis Pepper: It's a restraining order. The person can’t be closer than 20 meters. Man, that’s a lot. The person who signed it was Jessica Carter, and she wanted her brother Ray Carter away from her. Why would Jessica Carter want a restraining order from her own brother? Something doesn’t make sense. 

At Jessica’s apartment.  
Jessica Carter: Hey, can we do this later. I just finished lotioning up my skin and ready to read my favorite book Brothers in Arms.  
Lewis Pepper: Actually, you got some explaining to do. Why did you want a restraining order from Ray Carter?  
Jessica Carter: Oh boy, that’s not good. Look, the truth was that Ray was threatening me to keep me from calling the cops on him.  
Lewis Pepper: Why would you call the cops on him?  
Jessica Carter: Because, I knew what he was up to. He kept breaking into homes, stealing anything that was worth money. He said if I ever call the police, he’ll kill me and steal my worth of Old John whiskey. He was a dangerous man. That’s why I had that restraining order on him.  
Lewis Pepper: Well I hope you didn’t kill him over your safety. 

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: Sammy, how is it going?  
Samantha Romenz: You’ll never stop calling me that won’t you?  
Lewis Pepper: Until the day I die again.  
Samantha Romenz: Heh. So I took a look at the sample you gave me. I know you don’t have much time, so I’ll go straight to the point. The sample was lipstick. Most likely what hookers and prostitutes use to attract men.  
Lewis Pepper: I know a suspect who’s a hooker. Lollipop. Why would she break a bottle of whiskey? It doesn’t help her case, knowing she drinks Old John whiskey.

At the strip club.  
Lollipop: Welcome back again. You need something? I was going to get a bottle of lotion. I don’t want to get my skin dry.  
Lewis Pepper: Your lotion can wait. Why did you break a bottle of whisky?  
Lollipop: Oh dear, I knew I should've thrown that bottle in the trash. I was mad at RC for backstabbing me.  
Lewis Pepper: How exactly?  
Lollipop: He said that I was going to be his lover for life. He said he would take me on dates, go on the beach, even get me the most expensive ring there was. That was until I saw him with other girls. I was so angry. And when I confronted him, he told me that I was too boring. That he wanted someone new. So I drank that whole bottle of Old Johns and threw it on the ground.  
Lewis Pepper: And now he’s dead. That would make you one heck of a suspect  
Lollipop.  
Lollipop: I know I was angry with him, but I wouldn’t even harm a fly. You got to believe me. 

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: Well this is getting difficult for me. We have two new suspects. Santa de Tiago, who is the leader of the Roadkills, said he hated the victim. And the police officer Earl Weston, who said he was staking out the gang hideouts to see if they do anything bad. Then there’s the victim’s sister who put a restraining order against him, and Lollipop who was mad that RC lied to her. This is a tough case to crack, but I think I can get this through.  
Earl Weston: Mr. Pepper, I got great news.  
Lewis Pepper: Earl Weston, what are you doing here? And what great news?  
Earl Weston: I know it might sound crazy, but I know who killed Ray Carter.


	3. Brothers In Death: Chapter 3

Case 2: Brothers in Death: Chapter 3  
Lewis Pepper: Ray Carter seemed to make a lot of enemies, but could one of them have the guts to kill the leader of the Vultures?   
Earl Weston: Mr. Pepper, I got some good news for you. I know who killed your victim.   
Lewis Pepper: Earl Weston? What are you doing here? And what do you mean you know who the killer is?  
Earl Weston: Well, I was looking at the old reports of your suspects and that guy, T-Rex, made a statement that he was going to quit the gang.   
Lewis Pepper: Why would Tyrone quit the gang? He seemed so devoted to it. I might as well ask him, but Earl, you head back to the station in case I need you again.

At the Vulture’s hideout.  
Lewis Pepper: Tyrone, why didn’t tell me that you were leaving the gang?  
Tyrone Rexuis: I told you to call me T-Rex; I wanted to quit the gang because I couldn’t take it anymore.   
Lewis Pepper: How bad did you want to leave your own leader behind?  
Tyrone Rexuis: Man, it was him who left me behind. I trusted RC, dawg, and he couldn’t give me a cent. Kept all the money to himself because he thought he deserved it more than the rest of the gang. How am I supposed to buy my lotion and my Old John whiskey if I’m not getting paid?   
Lewis Pepper: Well, I hope you didn’t kill him so you could get a paycheck. 

Lewis Pepper: Wow T-Rex definitely hated the victim, but did he kill him like Earl said? I need more evidence. Since I’m in the garage, I can have a look here.   
Lewis looks around the garage to find a faded newspaper and a computer.  
Lewis Pepper: Huh, what's a computer doing here? Maybe it has something useful; I just have to get the password. This newspaper has the victim's face on it, but it's faded. I can probably dust the rest to get the whole story.   
Lewis finds the password and logs on the computer.  
Lewis Pepper: Nice, let’s see what Arthur finds here.  
He sends the computer to Arthur and dusts the newspaper.  
Lewis Pepper: No way! It’s Earl Weston on the front page. The headline says “Officer Weston accuses Ray Carter of murder.” So, Earl Weston thinks the victim killed someone. I need to speak to him about this.

At the police station:   
Earl Weston: Mr. Pepper! Did you arrest T-Rex?!  
Lewis Pepper: I need more evidence to arrest someone Earl. Speaking of, why did you accused Ray Carter of murder?  
Earl Weston: Because he did! I know it deep inside. I hated Ray Carter ever since he did those robberies. When I heard about a shooting nearby, I thought I had him cornered.   
Lewis Pepper: Did the jury find him guilty?   
Earl Weston: No, they said there wasn’t enough evidence to convict him. I still believed he did it, so I followed him everywhere. I was so beat down that I began drinking Old John whiskey to help with the frustration. Now that he’s dead, I can catch a break. 

Lewis Pepper: I hope you didn’t kill him Officer Weston or you’ll have to catch your break in prison. 

At the lab.   
Lewis Pepper: So, Arthur, I heard you were good at hacking things.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Well, I’m not just a mechanic Lewis. Enough of that though, I looked through the laptop to find it was almost as boring as Mystery reading a book to me.   
Lewis Pepper: So, the laptop was a dead end?   
Arthur Kingsmen: I said almost. Something caught my eye in the victim’s emails; I found something you won’t believe.  
Lewis Pepper: Tell me then!  
Arthur Kingsmen: Your victim was messaging his enemies, Santa de Tiago. He was friendly towards him, though, and it was the same with Tiago too.  
Lewis Pepper: But, Tiago said he hated Carter, why would he lie? I need to talk to him again. 

At the Roadkill territory:   
Lewis Pepper: Tiago, why did you lie about hating Ray Carter?  
Santa de Tiago: I do hate him. We were enemies.   
Lewis Pepper: My tech expert found the messages you and Ray sent to each other. They were friendly messages.  
Santa de Tiago: Shh! Keep your voice down. I don’t want my people to hear this. Yes it’s true, Ray and I were friends. I thought that the fighting didn’t solve anything, so I met up with Ray and talked about what we could change. We decided to split up some of the land together without anyone else knowing. He was so nice that he even gave me a copy of T-Rex’s Brothers in Arms book and some lotion.   
Lewis Pepper: But he’s dead now, doesn’t that give you the ability to get that land back?  
Santa de Tiago: I hold my word, amigo. I would never kill a man to steal a plot of land. 

At the HQ:  
Lewis Pepper: Man, I hate it when people lie to me! It looked like Ray made a lot more enemies than I expected. Tyrone said he hated the victim for not paying him. While Santa de Tiago was actually friends with the victim. Then there’s Earl Weston who forgot to mention about his accusation towards Ray. All of them have a potential reason to kill Ray Carter. I need more clues to arrest the true killer. I should head back to the Roadkill territory one last time. 

Lewis went back to the Roadkill entrance to find a crate full of tools and a lotion bottle. 

Lewis Pepper: A crate would hold something good in there. And that lotion bottle looks like it has been used. And it smells like Old John whiskey. This has to be the killer’s bottle. It looks like there's a stain on the cap. I need to collect that stain. There might have been some trouble along the way, but I’m sure I’ll get the killer soon enough.   
Lewis searches through the crate to find a rusty chain.   
Lewis Pepper: There was a chain in this crate. Danny said that the killer used a metal chain to choke the victim with. This has to be it. I need to get this to David right away. 

Lewis gets the sample from the cap.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got the sample, I can send it to Samantha. 

He sends both of the clues to the lab experts. And about 2 hours later, he sees David first.  
Lewis Pepper: Was I right about the chain? Is it the murder weapon?   
David Kole: Can’t say no, I looked at the pattern on the victim’s neck and it’s a match. This chain is the murder weapon. What’s more is that Samantha took a look at the chain and found some gold flakes on it. From where the killer was when they were choking Ray, I’ll say that their gold necklace was scrapping on the chain.   
Lewis Pepper: So the killer wears a gold chain, I’ll put that down. They’ll be blinging their chain in prison once I arrest them.

He went over to Samantha to see what she had gotten.  
Lewis Pepper: Sammy, what did you find on the sample I gave you?  
Samantha Romenz: Well, it wasn’t hard at first since I found Old John whiskey on it. But I also found something else. For some reason there was shampoo on the sample and I’m guessing your killer used it.   
Lewis Pepper: But almost everyone uses shampoo, how do I know which one did it?  
Samantha Romenz: I’m not done yet. I looked closer at the shampoo and it's only used for people with long hair.  
Lewis Pepper: So, the killer has long hair. 

Lewis Pepper: I got all the evidence I need to arrest Jay Carter’s killer. They better hope that they were prepared for this moment.

Arrest the Killer:  
Tyrone Rexuis: Reads “Brothers in Arms”, drinks Old John, uses lotion, has long hair  
Lollipop: drinks Old John, uses lotion, has long hair, has a golden necklace.  
Jessica Carter: Reads “Brothers in Arms”, drinks Old John, uses lotion, has short hair and a golden necklace.  
Santa de Tiago: Reads “Brothers in Arms”, drinks Old John, uses lotion, has long hair, has a golden necklace.  
Earl Weston: Reads “Brothers in Arms”, drinks old john,

Lewis Pepper brings the killer into the interrogation room.

Lewis Pepper: Santa de Tiago, I know it was you who strangled Ray Carter to death.  
Santa de Tiago: Dos Mio! You think I killed Ray? I never even touched the man.  
Lewis Pepper: Yet, we found Old John whiskey on the victim’s neck when you were looking for a pulse.   
Santa de Tiago: I didn’t kill him! I was reading my book at my house.  
Lewis Pepper: Is it called “Brothers in Arms”? You used a quote on there to threaten the victim with.   
Santa de Tiago: Oh come on, he was my amigo, my friend. Why would I threaten and kill him?  
Lewis Pepper: You tell me, I found the chain you used to kill Ray which had the golden flakes from your necklace you're wearing right now. It”s over Tiago. Now why did you betray him?   
Santa de Tiago: It was him who betrayed me! …...Oh no, I guess I gave it away. Fine, I admit it. It was me who killed Ray. But, he had it coming!  
Lewis Pepper: Did you really want the land back or did he steal it from you?  
Santa de Tiago: I didn’t care about the land. I cared about my brother.  
Lewis Pepper: Your brother? What happened with your brother?  
Santa de Tiago: The truth is, I wasn’t the first leader of the Roadkills. My brother, Santa de Lopez was. I was his second in command. Doing things for him, making sure everyone was well. But I wasn’t lying about being friends with Ray. When I told him that I wanted peace, he agreed. It went on for sometime until I told him that me and my brother were going for a walk.   
Lewis Pepper: What happened then?  
Santa de Tiago: It was all going fine until a car pulled up and fired at us. My brother got in front of me and sacrificed his life. Then I heard that Ray told the others where we were and wanted us dead. I made the mistake of trusting him and he made the mistake of killing my brother. So, I snuck into his garage and found him counting the money he made robbing houses. I grabbed the chain and strangled him from behind, he struggled weakly. Now with him and my brother gone, I knew I was powerful as ever.   
Lewis Pepper: Not anymore you're not. Santa de Tiago, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You're going to jail.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Santa de Tiago, you are here by court on the murder of Ray Carter. How do you plead?  
Santa de Tiago: Guilty your honor, I killed the man who killed my brother.   
Judge Emily: I know it must’ve been hard for you to lose a brother, but two wrongs don’t make a right and you know it.  
Santa de Tiago: I knew what to do and I’m proud of it.  
Judge Emily: Then so be it. You will be sentenced to 45 years in prison for first degree murder.   
Santa de Tiago: I will come back. And I’ll show everyone true justice.

At the HQ:  
Vivi Yukino: I’m proud of you Lewis for solving your first murder case.  
Lewis Pepper: Thank you, I kinda feel bad for Tiago. He trusted the man who then killed his brother.   
Vivi Yukino: I know, but what’s in the past is in the past. While you were away, I got you some things about Joshua’s mysterious behavior.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, I guess we got another mystery to solve then.


	4. Additional Investigation: 2 of 6 Secret Subjects

Case 2: Brothers in Death: Additional investigation  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I got Ray Carter’s killer behind bars. I can continue on investigating Joshua’s abnormal behavior. We know that he went crazy and attacked two people, but his system was clean, and his mental history is blank as well. What could possibly make him do those things?  
Vivi Yukino: Apparently, he’s not the only one. One of your suspects, Earl Weston just arrested a homeless person who was attacking a couple of people at a strip club. Speaking of which, I heard that you went there.  
Lewis Pepper: It was for the investigation Vivi.   
Vivi Yukino: I believe you, but if I hear that you did more than talk to employees there, we’re going to have a talk, and it’s not going to be pretty.  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry, I won’t get distracted. I’ll go find Earl Weston and see what he knows.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Actually, we have a problem.  
Vivi Yukino: What is it?  
Arthur Kingsmen: After Lewis arrested the leader of the Roadkills, both of the gangs want revenge on each other.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s not good! I need to stop them again. I could talk to Tyrone and see how I could make peace between the two.   
Arthur Kingsmen: I’m coming with you, just in case you need backup.   
Vivi Yukino: Okay, you two go stop the gang war; I’ll go see Earl Weston. 

At the Vulture’s hideout.   
Tyrone Rexuis: We let those Roadkills get away messing with us for the last time. Now we are going to destroy them!  
Lewis Pepper: T-Rex, you need to stop this! There’s no reason to kill the Roadkills.   
Tyrone Rexuis: No reason?! They killed our leader and lied about it, that’s not cool dawg!  
Arthur Kingsmen: Your gang did kill the first leader, though.  
Tyrone Rexuis: We didn’t want to, but RC thought it would be a good idea. He said they’ll be weaker without a leader. Then Tiago showed up and took over the gang.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Look, we want you and your gang to halt your attack on the Roadkills. We don’t want people dying.  
Tyrone Rexuis: What about them!? What if they attack us?  
Lewis Pepper: They won’t. We’ll talk to their new leader, just like we did with you.

At the Roadkill territory:   
Sebastian Filo: So, you're the people who arrested Santa de Tiago.   
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, and I’m guessing you're not happy about it.  
Sebastian Filo: Only for a few seconds. But, I’m glad he’s gone. He backstabbed our old leader and us.   
Lewis Pepper: You're not going to start a gang war with the Vultures?  
Sebastian FIlo: I’m still going to kill those weaklings. They killed our leader!   
Arthur Kingsmen: We don’t want a gang war though. Can’t we just have peace?  
Sebastian Filo: Since you're desperate to not have it started. I want to hold a funeral for Santa de Lopez. We got everything set up, except I can’t find his gun.  
Lewis Pepper: His gun?  
Sebastian Filo: Yeah, it was his grandfather’s gun when he immigrated from here. He gave it to Lopez for his 16th birthday. It was very special to him and he won’t rest in peace without his gun.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Then you can count on us to find his gun. 

Both of them looked around at the entrance of the Roadkills. They find a gun that was black with a golden design on it.   
Lewis Pepper: It’s a gun and look at the design. It’s cool.  
Arthur Kingsmen: But how do we know it’s Lopez’s gun and not someone else's?  
Lewis Pepper: There seems to be the gun’s serial number on the side. But it’s scratched off. Maybe we can put the numbers in the database.  
Lewis analyzes the serial number and reveals it.  
Lewis Pepper: I got the serial number.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Good, I’ll take this back to the lab and make sure that it’s Lopez’s gun. 

At the lab after a few minutes.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I got good news Lewis. I have traced the serial number back to the original owner. A certain Santa de Diego, Lopez’s grandfather.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s good, now that we got Lopez’s gun. The new leader would like to get the funeral started. 

At the Roadkill territory again.  
Sebastian Filo: You’re back. Did you find the gun?  
Lewis Pepper: Sure did. All good and new.   
Sebastian Filo: Great! Now that I got the gun, Santa de Lopez would rest in peace. For in return, we will make peace with the Vultures.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s good. I can tell Tyrone that he can relax now.

At the Vulture’s territory.  
Lewis Pepper: T-Rex, you’re safe. The Roadkills won’t attack your gang ever again.   
Tyrone Rexuis: Now that’s what I like to hear, dawg. I know that Ray Carter wasn’t a good leader, but I think it’s best to say that both gangs will make peace now.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s a relief. I’m exhausted, let’s go. 

At the police station.   
Vivi Yukino: Officer Weston. What do you have about the homeless person you arrested?   
Earl Weston: I can tell you the guy is crazy. I got a call saying that this guy held a knife at people demanding they “join his suffering.”   
Vivi Yukino: Join his suffering? Why would he say that?   
Earl Weston: Not sure, but our lab experts said that he wasn’t intoxicated or high on anything. It’s like he went crazy for no reason.  
Vivi Yukino: I know someone who can study his behavior. Is it okay if I bring him to the HQ?   
Earl Weston: Go ahead, as long we get some answers about what happened to him.

At the HQ. She puts the suspect in the interrogation room.   
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got him here, Mystery can take a look at him.  
Mystery goes into the interrogation room without being seen, and analyzes the man’s behavior for an hour.

Vivi Yukino: What do you have so far? Is he suffering from something?  
Mystery Yukino: I’m not sure, he seems to have the effects of hallucination, anxiety, and scrizophina. I can’t figure out why.   
Vivi Yukino: Do you know why he was saying join his suffering?   
Mystery Yukino: That was simple. It was his lifestyle. He lost all of his money in stocks, his wife divorced him, and he lost his job. That would cause anyone suffering.   
Vivi Yukino: Lost his money in the stocks? What stocks was he going for?  
Mystery Yukino: Most likely the company FOR, they declined a month ago and people were losing money out of it.   
Vivi Yukino: That’s the second person who lost the money in the stock markets. Maria Eren from my first case lost her money, too. Anyway, I should talk to Earl Weston about this.

At the police station.  
Vivi Yukino: So my friend said that the homeless guy was dealing with some serious issues like hallucination and stress related problems.  
Earl Weston: Sounds like something drugs would do. But ,no drugs were found in the guy’s system and he didn’t have any mental illnesses.  
Vivi Yukino: Just like Joshua Milf. Now this is interesting. I need to go to the strip club to see if the guy left anything there.  
Earl Weston: While you're at it, can you bring the guy back? We are going to bring him into St. Louis Hospital to help the poor fellow.   
Vivi Yukino: I’ll do that. Thank you for helping me, Officer Weston.  
Earl Weston: No problem. Anything for the Mystery Skulls gang. 

Vivi goes to the strip club to find a pocket knife.   
Vivi Yukino: A pocket knife? It has blood on it. This has to be the homeless man’s knife. There’s some clear substance on the knife handle. Might as well take a sample of that.   
Vivi takes a sample of the clear substance from the pocket knife.  
Vivi Yukino: With the substance, Samantha can tell me what it is. 

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Samantha, what did you find out about that substance?  
Samantha Romenz: It wasn’t hard. The substance was saliva. But the thing was that this saliva was in the form of foam. Like what a person does when they overdosed themselves or got poisoned.   
Vivi Yukino: So the guy was foaming from his mouth. That doesn’t sound good. A suspect from the investigation works at the strip club. Lollipop can tell me what happened.

At the strip club.  
Vivi Yukino: Lollipop, I’m Vivi Yukino, Lewis’s girlfriend.   
Lollipop: You mean the gentleman who spoke to me about RC’s murder? Yeah, he really didn’t do too much with me. Must’ve thought I was boring, too.   
Vivi Yukino: I just wanted to let you know in case you try to flirt with him. But, that’s not why I’m here. Were you here when a homeless guy attacked a few people?   
Lollipop: Course I was, I saw the whole thing. The guy kept cutting people with his pocket knife and screaming. I even saw foam come from his mouth like a rabid animal. It was horrible!  
Vivi Yukino: Did anything else happen?  
Lollipop: Not really, the cops came and arrested him.   
Vivi Yukino: Alright, that’s all I needed to know. And Lollipop, stay away from my man.

At the HQ:  
Lewis Pepper: I guess both of us have some interesting things to talk about. Arthur and I stopped a gang war from happening again.   
Vivi Yukino: And the homeless guy has the same thing that Joshua Milf had. I’m not sure about the foaming at the mouth part, though.   
Lewis Pepper: We still need to know more about him. Maybe the witness, Lucy Malls, can help us. She’s our only hope to figuring this out.   
Vivi Yukino: You’re right. It’s now or never! Let’s find her again.


End file.
